Saffron Backstreet
by Rurippe no Kimi
Summary: Tidak seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. kita hanya bisa kencan, dalam kesunyian, di bawah naungan cahaya jingga sang mentari. 'Maafkan aku karena tak dapat melindungimu.'. Bad Summary. Challange fic . For 10 Sunset and Sunrise Themes. R&R?


Byur.

Tepat setelah seluruh air yang sebelumnya berada dalam sebuah ember berukuran itu tumpah dan membasahi tubuh berbalut seragam gadis berrambut _indigo, _gerombolan gadis yang sebelumnya memegangi ember itu sontak menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Tepat di atas kepala gadis _indigo _yang sedang berlutut di hadapan mereka. kegiatan para gadis itu menyebabkan bunyi 'klontang' yang keras saat ember menghantam kepala gadis _indigo._

Gadis itu mengaduh kecil akibat perlakuan gadis-gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah cairan bernama air mata menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya. Seolah-olah sedang beradu kecepatan dengan tetesan air yang merambat turun dari tiap helai rambut panjangnya yang basah. Wajahnya memerah menahan buncahan perasaan kesal dan takut yang tak berani ia luapkan. Bersyukur para gadis yang tengah asyik menertawakannya itu tak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini karena sang gadis sedang menunduk menatap lantai basah di bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu hal mengerikan apalagi yang akan dilakukan para gadis berhati iblis itu jika melihat wajahnya.

"Makan itu, Hyuuga Hinata!" Ketus salah satu di antara para gadis itu-yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin para gadis tersebut- yang berposisi paling dekat dengan sang gadisyang dipanggil Hinata. Dan ucapan gadis itu disusul dengan tawa mengejek para gadis lainnya.

Sang gadis pemimpin mengangkat salah satu tangannya pada teman-temannya, memberi tanda kepada mereka untuk menghentikan tawanya. Setelah tawa para gadis itu mereda, sang gadis pemimpin bergerak untuk bersimpuh di hadapan gadis _indigo-_Hinata-yang menunduk itu, hingga kini wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan kepala Hinata_. _Perlahan, gadis _leader_ itu mengambil beberapa helai rambut basah Hinata dan menyentak kasar rambut itu ke arahnya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir dari kami." Gadis itu berkata setengah berbisik. "Jauhi Uzumaki Naruto-_sama_."

Hinata tidak terkejut mendengar perintah gadis itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menjadi objek penggencetan hanya karena pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jika kau masih menampakkan wajah busukmu itu di sekitar Naruto-_sama_…" Sang gadis pemimpin itu mengangkat sebuah _cutter _yang entah sejak kapan ada di genggamannya. Dengan satu gerakkan cepat, gadis itu memotong rambut Hinata yang ada di genggamannya. "… Aku bersumpah, _cutter _ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak dapat melihat matahari lagi." ujar gadis itu sinis kemudian menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sang gadis pemimpin itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri. Ia melempar beberapa helai rambut Hinata yang berada dalam genggamannya ke lantai ruangan itu sebelum menginjak-injak rambut gadis itu dengan kasar. Setelah puas menginjak helaian rambut tak berdosa milik Hinata, gadis itu menendang salah satu lutut Hinata hingga kulit di bagian lutut itu berubah menjadi biru.

"Ayo pergi, _guys!_" perintah gadis itu pada para gadis lainnya. Dengan segera, gerombolan gadis tak berhati tersebut berjalan serempak penuh cekikikan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di tempat itu.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai berguncang beriringan dengan suara isakan yang memecah kesunyian toilet sekolah, tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Seerat yang bisa ia lakukan. Seakan-akan dengan berbuat seperti itu, ia dapat menahan luapan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dari matanya.

"Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_!" hanya itu sepatah kata yang berulang kali ia gumamkan.

Tepat detik itu juga, sebuah lagu terdengar mengalun, menimpa suara isak tangisnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Sebuah ponsel ungu muda dengan gantungan berbentuk setengah hati -yang entah bagaimana- sudah tergeletak di bawah _westafel _toilet sedang bergetar dan memperdengarkan suara merdu milik _supercell_.

_Ah, itu ponselku_. Batin gadis itu seraya merangkak menuju ponselnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membuka _flap _ponselnya dan membaca sebuah nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Mata gadis itu yang memiliki iris sewarna bulan membelalak terkejut.

Naruto-_kun_.

Naruto-pemuda yang selalu menjadi alasan para gadis menggencetnya- meneleponnya.

Segera saja Hinata menekan tombol hijau bersimbol telepon dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut tepat di salah satu telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ Sebuah suara yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar menyapanya dengan hangat.

"_Hinata..."_ lanjut suara itu memanggil nama Hinata dengan suara khasnya.

_Kamisama_! Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, Hinata merasa seluruh masalahnya menguap. Ia bahagia saat lelaki itu menyebut namanya dengan suara merdu lelaki itu. Sangat bahagia hingga tanpa disadarinya, air mata kembali menitik dari salah satu matanya.

"_Hinata? Ayo kita pulang sama-sama seperti biasanya! Aku sudah di halaman depan sekolah. Kamu di mana, Hinata?" _

"Na…" Hinata meneguk salivanya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…Naruto-kh-_kun_" Suara Hinata terputus oleh isakan tangisnya. Sungguh. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memperdengarkan suaranya paraunya saat ini. Namun ia lebih tidak ingin mengabaikan Naruto yang memanggil dirinya sejak tadi.

"_Hinata?"_ untuk ketiga kalinya, Pemuda bernama Naruto di seberang telepon memanggilnya. _"Suaramu kenapa, Hinata? Kau menangis?"_

"A-ah!" Hinata gugup. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. "Ng-nggak…"

_"Jangan bohong!" _Hinata dapat mendengar nada tidak suka dari cara Naruto berbicara. _"Kau menangis, 'kan? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Kamu di mana, Hinata? aku akan menjemputmu!"_

Kembali air mata Hinata menetes.

Naruto sangat baik pada dirinya. Dan dengan segala kebaikan lelaki itu padanya, bagaimana bisa ia menuruti keinginan para gadis penggemar Naruto untuk menjauhi lelaki itu? Tidak bisa. Hinata merasa hidupnya akan berubah jika ia tidak berada di dekat lelaki itu. ia merasa hidupnya akan hancur jika harus berpisah dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. _Kekasih_nya itu.

"A-a-aku-"

Buak!

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara benturan keras terdengar dari seberang sambungan teleponnya. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Hinata tak lagi dapat mendengar suara Naruto. satu-satunya hal yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah suara gaduh yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya kini diwarnai dengan kekhawatiran. "Naruto-_kun_?"

Tak satupun jawaban yang didapat Hinata dari seberang telepon.

Kekhawatiran Hinata semakin menjadi kala apa yang ia dengar hanyalah suara gebukkan berkali-kali dan suara kesakitan Naruto yang samar-samar. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di tempat sampah-akibat kelakuan para gadis yang mem_bully_nya. Gadis itu segera berlari keluar toilet perempuan, berlari sepanjang koridor berhamparkan cahaya jingga matahari terbenam, berlari melewati beberapa kelas yang sudah mulai kosong penghuninya. Ia mengambil ribuan langkah besar-besar untuk memperpendek jarak yang harus ia lalui. Tak peduli seberapa lelah otot-otot kakinya bergerak. Tak peduli seberapa dingin udara yang tercipta akibat kegiatannya. Bahkan walaupun angin tersebut semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil karena baju basah yang ia kenakan.

Pikirannya hanya bertumpu pada satu tujuan.

Naruto.

'_Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_!'_

**~'~"~'~**

Bugh!

Sebuah hantaman mengakhiri perkelahian beberapa pemuda dengan kalahnya seorang lelaki berambut keemasan serta berkulit _tan._ Sontak saja lelaki itu jatuh mencium tanah tak berrumput di halaman belakang sekolah.

Salah seorang di antara mereka angkat bicara, mewakili teman-temannya yang lain. "Kami nggak akan pernah merelakan Hyuuga Hinata_-Hime_ menjadi milikmu!"

Naruto menatap para pemuda di depannya dengan setengah mendongak. Tubuhnya yang berbaring di atas tanah membuatnya susah untuk melihat gerombolan laki-laki seumurannya itu jika ia tudak menengadahkan kepalanya.

Lelaki yang terlihat seperti pemimpin gerombolan menggemeretakkan sendi-sendi jarinya. "Jauhi Hinata-_Hime _atau kau harus berhadapan dengan kami setiap hari."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada mereka. "Aa~h, kapanpun dan berapapun jumlah kalian, akan kuhadapi dengan senang hati!" Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku nggak akan melepaskan gadisku hanya karena kalian memaksaku melakukannya." Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan cara menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu pada dinding gedung sekolah. "Lagipula Hinata memilihku. Bukan kalian."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seakan merendahkan mereka, para lelaki itu menjadi geram. Salah satu di antara mereka segera mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Naruto terpaksa menjinjitkan kaki dibuatnya. Cukup mengeluarkan tenaga yang besar sebab ia harus menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya akibat dipaksa bergerak secara mendadak.

"Ho… Sudah babak belur begini masih bisa sombong, heh?" Lelaki yang mencengkeram kerah seragam Naruto berbicara ketus di depan wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu meludah tepat di wajah tampan milik Naruto. Lelaki tersebut kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto beberapa kali hingga terlihat darah yang sebelumnya sudah hampir mengering di sudut bibir Naruto, kini kembali melelehkan darah segar. Saat ini, wajah Naruto sudah dihiasi dengan lebam-lebam kebiruan dan beberapa luka berdarah akibat ulah lelaki yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya itu.

Tak puas hanya dengan memukuli wajah Naruto, Lelaki tersebut mengangkat satu kakinya tinggi hingga lutut kakinya sejajar dengan perut Naruto. Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang perut Naruto sebanyak dua kali hingga Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Heh!" Decih lelaki itu sembari melepas genggamannya pada kerah Naruto dan menyebabkan jatuhnya kembali Naruto menuju permukaan tanah kasar. Mendapat tendangan keras di perutnya membuat Naruto kehilangan tenaganya untuk berdiri. "Ini belum ada apa-apanya, Naruto! Jika kau tidak segera memutuskan Hinata-Hime, kau akan merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari ini!" Ancam lelaki itu.

_Sial!_ Umpat lelaki berambut _blonde _itu dalam hati. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sebenarnya, Naruto bukanlah lelaki lemah yang tidak bisa berkelahi. Justru berkelahi dan bertarung dengan geng-geng dari beberapa sekolah adalah salah satu hobinya. Hanya saja, jumlah lawannya kali ini ditambah cara lawannya berkelahi dengan menyerang secara bersamaan membuatnya cukup-sangat- kewalahan.

"Untuk hari ini, cukup sampai di sini." Ujar lelaki itu pada gerombolan temannya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. "Kita cabut sebelum para guru-sialan itu menemukan kita menghabisi orang ini!" sebuah penggalan kalimat terakhir yang dapat Naruto dengar sebelum perginya para pemuda tersebut.

Sepeninggal gerombolan itu, Naruto menjadi seorang diri di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan menumpukan seluruh kekuatannya pada genggaman itu untuk membantunya bangun. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah jatuhnya kembali seluruh badannya sebab tangannya bergetar hebat, tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Kali ini dengan perlahan, lelaki itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memegang dinding gedung sekolah untuk bangun. Memang dirinya masih tidak dapat berdiri, Namun setidaknya sekarang ia sudah dapat duduk dan bersender pada dinding itu. dengan menggunakan lengannya, Naruto mengusap mukanya yang sebelumnya sempat diludahi salah seorang di antara para penggemar Hinata.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan perlahan karena nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya entah mengapa semakin menjadi saja. Tampak jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Tak terima ia bisa dikalahkan begitu saja dan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ini bukanlah pertarungannya yang pertama kali. Sejak dulu, ia sudah sering mendapat tantangan berkelahi atau semacamnya dengan beberapa orang maupun beberapa geng. Tetapi, tantangan-tantangan tersebut semakin meningkat saja akhir-akhir ini. Ya. Sejak ia dan Hinata menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mata birunya bersibobrok dengan sebuah ponsel hitam berornamen jingga yang tergeletak begitu saja beberapa sentimeter di depannya. Benar juga. Bukankah sebelum ia beradu kekuatan dengan orang-orang tadi ia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata melalui telepon genggamnya itu? saat ia sedang akan beranjak dari halaman depan sekolah untuk kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba ia ditarik oleh gerombolan anak laki-laki yang membawanya menuju halaman belakang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

'_Ah! Hinata!'_

Naruto teringat pada Hinata. ia ingat bahwa Hinata sedang menangis saat beberapa saat yang lalu ia telpon. Sekarang ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah gadisnya, Hinata. Bukan dirinya, Bukan siapapun. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Hinata ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Drap, drap, drap.

Suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto tepat sebelum lelaki itu akan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai ponselnya. Dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit, Naruto menelengkan kepalanya menghadap suara langkah kaki tersebut.

Seorang gadis berparas jelita menghampirinya. Dengan rambut panjang hitam berkilau jingga akibat cahaya mentari senja dan dengan kulit putih porselennya yang mulus tak bercela. Sayang, keadaan tubuhnya yang basah, sebuah memar biru di atas lutut kanannya serta kantung merah membengkak di bawah matanya telah mengurangi kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. Mata kelabunya kini menatap Naruto dengan rasa sedih dan berlimpah kekhawatiran. Tak peduli lagi ia duduk di mana. Ia tak mengambil pusing jika bajunya akan kotor apabila ia duduk sembarangan di atas tanah.

"Hinata…" Ujar Naruto pada gadis yang sedang terengah-engah akibat berlari tersebut.

"N-Naruto-_kun_…" Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Hinata dapat berbisik menyahut Naruto. "N-Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_…" ucap Hinata berulang-ulang bagai sebuah kaset rusak. Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyala mengucapkan nama lelaki dihadapannya berkali-kali sambil menatapnya sendu. Ia amati setiap lekuk wajah Naruto yang telah mendapat aksesori biru dan merah di mana-mana.

Hinata mengambil sapu tangannya-yang basah- dan menggunakan benda itu untuk mengusap bekas-bekas luka di muka Naruto. ia ingin melakukannya dengan benar jika saja tangannya tidak bergetar.

"Hinata…" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedang mengusap luka-lukanya. Hatinya sakit saat tahu bahwa Hinata sedang sedih karenanya.

Air mata kembali tumpah dari mata Hinata. Entah sudah air matanya yang keberapa kali untuk hari ini.

Kini, tangan kiri Naruto ikut bergerak. Tangan kiri lelaki itu ia angkat setinggi pipi Hinata dan ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Hinata yang masih deras menganak sungai di pipi kemerahan itu. Hinata menutup matanya ketika Naruto melakukan itu. Gadis itu berusaha menikmati kehangatan jari-jemari Naruto saat menyentuh pipinya.

"Hinata, Kenapa baju dan seluruh tubuhmu basah?" Naruto memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya setelah mendengar suara Naruto. "Apa 'mereka' mengganggumu lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia bukannya ingin menjadi gadis pengadu yang melaporkan segala hal kepada orang lain untuk mencari dukungan. Naruto menebak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan apa yang ditebak Naruto adalah benar. Itu artinya, ia tidak mengadu, 'kan?

"Hinata…" Naruto memegang anak rambut Hinata bagian depan sebelum kembali berkata. "Ini… Kenapa?" Rupanya Naruto memegang bagian rambut Hinata yang pendek tak beraturan akibat dipotong asal oleh beberapa gadis yang sebelumnya menggencetnya.

"…" Hinata tak menjawab. Ia memilih mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Naruto.

"Apa mereka yang… Apa para penggemarku yang…" Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Hinata mengangguk. Dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto mencondongkan badan dan wajahnya menuju bagian depan rambut Hinata yang pendek tak beraturan. Hinata melirik Naruto untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu pada rambutnya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada helaian rambut pendek itu dan menciumnya. Sangat pelan dan lama. Penuh penghayatan dan kehangatan. Hinata dapat melihat kesedihan dan kekesalan menyatu dalam raut wajah lelaki tampan itu. Hati Hinata dipenuhi kehangatan. Ia tersanjung dengan perlakuan Naruto yang memperlakukan dirinya seakan ia adalah benda berharga nan rapuh.

Hinata memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto yang ada di depannya. Saat secara tidak sengaja, salah satu tangannya menyentuh perut Naruto dan sebagai hasilnya, lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Hinata tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian memar di perutnya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_? Ke-kenapa?" Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto hanya untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas. "Sakit? Apa para laki-laki 'itu' memukul perut Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pelan perut Naruto yang tertutup seragam. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak menyakiti Naruto.

"Ehehe… Nggak apa! Nggak terlalu sakit, kok!" Naruto memberi senyuman lima jarinya pada Hinata. berharap dengan tersenyumnya dia, Hinata tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Hinata semakin khawatir disebabkan senyum Naruto terlihat sedikit terpaksa di mata Hinata.

Hinata mengusap memar-memar di wajah Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan gerakan gemulai dan penuh perhatian Hinata mengusap dengan sapu tangan nilanya. Sambil berharap luka dan memar di muka Naruto dapat segera hilang hingga tidak merusak keindahan wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sentuhan lembut Hinata di wajahnya membuat Naruto akhirnya bisa merilekskan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya kecuali syaraf yang bekerja di jantungnya. Jantungnya berdetak-detak gila setiap kali kulit Hinata menyentuh permukaan kulit Naruto. mendesirkan darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Semakin meyakinkan padanya seberapa besar cinta yang ia miliki kepada gadis itu.

"Ne…" Hinata mencoba bersuara. "N-Naruto-_kun_…" gadis berambut _indigo _itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "A-Aku tidak tahan kalau harus selalu meli-"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia meralat perkataannya dengan kalimat lain.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja hubungan ini…"

**~'~"~'~**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story Belongs to My Own Imagination**

**Title :**

**~Saffron Backstreet~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : **AU (Alternative Universe), OOC Tingkat tinggi(Maybe?), **Gaje**, Fluffy(maybe?), **alur cerita aneh,** Bahasa Indonesia, DLL, RnR Please…!

.

~For 10 Sunset and Sunrise Themes~

.

**Warning :**

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

_If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME_

If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME

(Sudah Diingatkan _**3**_ kali ya…!)

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**~'~"~'~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~'~"~'~**

"_Ohayou_, Hinata!" Seorang gadis berambut _ponytail _berwarna pirang menyapa gadis lain berambut indigo panjang ketika keduanya bertemu di koridor kelas.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Ino-_san_." Sambil memberi sebuah senyum, gadis indigo bernama Hinata itu menjawab salam temannya.

Sang gadis berambut pirang-yang diketahui bernama Ino- tersebut segera mendahului Hinata menuju kelas setelah meminta ijin dari gadis itu.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya di Konoha High School, ramai para siswanya terdengar dari setiap penjuru kelas di sekolah itu. Baik yang hanya saling sapa-menyapa, atau yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya dan bahkan hingga terjadi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka.

Hinata bergerak memasuki kelasnya setelah ia mengucapkan "_Ohayou_." pada teman-teman di kelasnya. Salam Hinata mendapat jawaban dari beberapa anak manusia di kelas itu yang mendengarnya.

Tepat ketika ia melangkah memasuki kelas, seorang pemuda berambut jingga tengah berjalan keluar kelas, melewati sisi kosong yang terbuka di kanan tubuh Hinata. Tanpa saling menatap atau saling menyapa, keduanya berpapasan dan segera melangkah menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hinata, Hinata…" Panggil seorang gadis bercepol dua mendekati Hinata yang baru saja akan menuju bangkunya.

"A-ah, Tenten, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata menghentikan langkahnya karena jalannya telah terhadang oleh kehadiran Tenten-nama gadis bercepol itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapa pacarmu, si Naruto itu? Tadi kalian berpapasan di depan pintu, 'kan?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak mengerti. Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto yang terlihat dari pintu kelas. Tampaknya pemuda itu sedang bercanda dengan beberapa temannya di koridor kelas. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. Dengan wajah yang ia buat sebiasa mungkin, Hinata menjawab…

"Aku dan Naruto-_kun_, sudah putus…"

Sepatah kata yang cukup menggemparkan seisi kelas.

**~'~"~'~**

"Hey, hey, sudah dengar belum? Gosipnya, pangeran basket, Uzumaki Naruto dan putri boneka, Hyuuga Hinata, sudah putus, lho!" terdengar suara bisikkan dari salah seorang gadis kepada beberapa orang temannya yang berada di seberang meja kantin.

"Itu bukan gossip lho! Hyuuga sendiri yang mengakuinya di depan kelasnya." Timpal gadis lainnya.

"Bagus, 'kan? Ini kesempatan kita buat mendekati Naruto-_sama_."

"Memangnya siapa yang mutusin siapa?"

"Mungkin saja Naruto_-sama_ yang mutusin? Cewek Hyuuga itu nggak ada manis-manisnya, kok!"

Setelah kalimat itu, yang terdengar dari kumpulan gadis tersebut hanyalah tawa mengejek yang menyebut nama Hinata berkali-kali.

Naruto, yang kebetulan sedang berada di kantin, tak sengaja mendengar percakapan para gadis itu. ia menatap tajam pada gadis-gadis tersebut dari kejauhan sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa diri mereka sedang di tatap oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak suka apabila ada orang lain yang menjelek-jelekkan Hinata. benar-benar tidak suka. Sungguh ia sangat ingin menggebrak meja kerumunan gadis menyebalkan itu dan membentak mereka untuk tidak menghina Hinata. Sayangnya, semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan mengingat status bernama 'Pacar Hinata' sudah tidak ia sandang lagi.

Dengan kesal, Naruto menggenggam kuat sebuah kaleng minuman hingga kaleng tersebut penyok dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, ia meninggalkan kantin.

~'~"~'~

"Jadi…" Seorang gadis berjalan mengitari Hinata sambil mengaitkan dua lengannya di depan. "Lihatlah, anak ini pintar sekali." Gadis itu kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan pelan. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis pemimpin yang menggencetnya kemarin. Sayang sekali tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah sebuah rangan kecil di bawah tangga gedung sekolah. Tempat sepi yang jarang dilalui orang dan hal itu menyebabkan Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain diam dan mendengarkan seluruh perkataan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah putus dari Naruto-_sama_, 'kan?" ucap gadis pemimpin itu pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi aku perlu bukti." Lanjut gadis itu sembari berhenti memutari Hinata dan berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata. Gadis itu meraba rok Hinata dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dari kantung rok seragam Hinata.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu kala kadis itu berjalan mundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding dan ia bersandar pada dinding tersebut. Gadis itu membuka _flap _ponsel Hinata dan terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponsel nila itu. Gantungan kunci berbentuk setengah hati yang bergantung di handphone itu terlihat bergoyang ke sana kemari.

"Nih!" Gadis itu menyodorkan ponsel Hinata pada pemiliknya, tepat ke wajah cantik Hinata. dapat Hinata lihat sebuah nama dan alamat _email _tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima uluran ponsel itu. "Hapus nomor dan alamat _email_ Naruto-sama dari ponselmu!"

"E-eh?" Hinata terkesiap. Matanya yang sebelumnya menatap bingung pada ponselnya, kini teralih menjadi menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Nggak bisa?" tantang gadis itu. "Aku bisa saja menghapuskannya untukmu. Tapi, akan lebih meyakinkan lagi kalau yang menghapus itu adalah kamu. 'mantan' pacarnya."ujarnya dengan penekanan pada kata mantan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan gadis itu. ia menekan tombol _delete _pada layar ponselnya. Ketika muncul pertanyaan _"Are you sure?" _Hinata menekan pilihan _yes _sesudah memperlihakannya pada gadis itu.

Kepala Hinata kembali dielus oleh tangan gadis itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, jemari gadis itu mengait rambut Hinata dan menariknya ke atas. Hampir seperti sedang menjambaknya.

"Hei…" Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata memejamkan salah satu matanya menahan rasa sakit pada kulit kepalanya. "Kau tidak hafal nomor Naruto-_sama _ataupun _email_nya, 'kan?"

Walaupun Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu, ia tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya melalui air mukanya. Gadis _indigo _itu tidak menyangka bahwa sang gadis _leader _di hadapannya sampai berfikir sejauh itu tentangnya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baguslah!" Seru gadis itu penuh senyum senang. "Karena kalau kau hafal, dengan senang hati aku akan menghantam kepalamu dan membuatmu hilang ingatan hingga kau tidak mengingat nomor maupun alamat _email _Naruto-sama." Kali ini, ekspresi gadis pemimpin itu berubah_ horror._

Setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut Hinata, gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang itu. Tapi, belum beberapa meter ia melangkah, ia sudah berbalik kembali menghadap Hinata yang masih menatapnya.

"Harus kau camkan baik-baik Hyuuga!" Gadis itu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto-_sama_ adalah milik kita semua!"

~'~"~'~

"Naruto-_sama_ adalah milik kita semua!"

Seorang lelaki menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga, tepat pada anak tangga ketiga dari atas. Sebuah kalimat yang menyangkutkan namanya, membuat dirinya mengernyitkan kening. Dengan ekor matanya, ia melirik sedikit ke samping bawah, tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

Dan saat itu juga, ia melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan meninggalkan sebuah ruang tak berpintu di bawah tangga. Dengan langkah yang sombong, ia melenggok meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Ck!"Naruto mendecikkan lidahnya kesal. Salah seorang dari perempuan-perempuan yang mengaku sebagai _fans girl_nya. Pada awalnya, Naruto memang merasa senang dengan kehadiran sebuah kelompok yang mengelu-elukannya itu. Mereka memanggilnya 'Naruto-sama'. Hampir setiap siswi yang berpapasan dengannya selalu memberinya salam atau tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Bahkan, terkadang mereka menjerit apabila Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar lengkap dengan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang terawat.

Namun semakin lama, kelakuan para gadis itu semakin gila. Memotretnya diam-diam saat tidur, saat sedang makan di kantin sekolah, saat sedang berlatih basket, saat sedang menguap dan... masih banyak lagi. Tidak hanya itu. Mereka, para _fans girls_nya itu, menjual foto-foto tersebut tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pernah tidak sengaja Naruto mendapati seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal, tengah memandangi foto dirinya yang bertelanjang dada. Demi Tuhan! Dari mana pula gadis itu mendapat foto tidak senonoh-menurut Naruto- itu? Kapan mereka mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang ganti baju itu? dan yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia tidak sadar dirinya sedang difoto?

Selain itu, pernah juga seorang gadis harus masuk rumah sakit hanya karena mengobrol dengan Naruto selama 68 detik. Kabar yang Naruto dengar, gadis tersebut dikurung dalam sebuah gudang peralatan olah raga di sekolah semalaman oleh para penggemar Naruto.

Benar-benar tidak waras!

Mungkin saja jika Naruto memiliki kenalan yang seorang anggota FBI atau CIA, dia akan segera mengajukan para _fans girls _tersebut sebagai anggota baru di organisasi itu. bakat memata-matai mereka benar-benar sudah tidak di ragukan lagi.

Bahkan, Ketika Naruto sudah memiliki kekasihpun, para _fans girls _itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata kekasihnya harus menjadi objek penganiayaan mereka selama 2 bulan mereka jadian.

Hinata.

Tepat kala Naruto menyebutkan nama tersebut di benaknya, sosok gadis itu tertangkap oleh mata _sapphire_nya. Hinata terlihat berjalan dari arah ruang kosong di bawah tangga tempatnya berada sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit teracak.

'_Apakah gadis tadi berbuat sesuatu pada Hinata?' _batin Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, Hinata sedikit menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya ia lirikkan pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang juga sedang meliriknya dari atas.

_Sapphire meets Amethyst._

Dan tatapan-lirikkan- mata mereka harus berakhir ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk menghadapkan kembali kepalanya dan ia akan bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia pasti sudah pergi jika saja Naruto tidak berbisik memanggilnya.

"Sst…" Desisan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali menghadapkan kepalanya pada Naruto. kontak mata kembali terjadi di antara mereka. "Hinata…" bisik Naruto penuh senyum memesona.

Senyuman tersebut sontak mempercepat laju darah yang di pompa jantung Hinata. Hinata menengok ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka sebelum menjawab panggilan Naruto padanya. "N-Naruto-kun…" katanya setengah berbisik setelah sudah yakin bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. "Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan? Ba-bagaimana jika ada yang-"

"Tangkap!" Perintah Naruto pada Hinata, memotong kalimat gadis itu. Pemuda itu melempar sesuatu pada Hinata. Refleks Hinata memajukan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menangkap benda yang di lempar Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Rambutnya bergerak seiring dengan gerakannya menangkap benda itu.

"Jangan lupa, soal 'itu' ya…" Naruto bergerak membelakangi Hinata. Ia menaiki anak tangga dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tercenung di tempatnya.

Saat tubuh Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi, Hinata memindahkan tatapannya pada kedua tangannya yang mengatupkan benda, yang sebelumnya dilempar oleh Naruto. Perlahan, Hinata membuka kedua tangannya dan mendapati sebuah benda kecil berbungkus kertas putih polos. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya bungkusan kertas tersebut dan mendapati sebuah permen cokelat berukuran kelereng-masih lengkap dengan bungkus produknya- di sana.

Hinata tersenyum senang memerhatikan permen cokelat itu.

"Arigatou, Naruto-_kun_"

~'~"~'~

"Hinata, kau ikut?"

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari peralatan belajarnya di atas meja, menuju seorang gadis berambut merah muda di depan pintu kelas.

"Kemana, Sakura_-san_?" Tanya Hinata sesudah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, dan menutup resletingnya.

"Karaoke!" Seru Tenten tiba-tiba, muncul dari balik tubuh Sakura.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah berdiri di sana sembari menngapit tas sekolahnya di lengan kanan. "Kita adakan acara 'Menghibur si patah hati.'!" Ino tersenyum menggoda Hinata. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"_A-arigatou, _teman-teman…" Hinata tersenyum menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu. "Tapi, Maaf… Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah…"

"Ya sudah, Apa boleh buat… kita tunda saja lain waktu…" Ucap Sakura memberi keputusan. "Kalau begitu, Kami pulang duluan, Hinata… _Mata ne_!" Sakura melambaikan salah satu telapak tangannya pada Hinata, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"_Ja ne, _Hinata!" Tenten turut serta melambaikan tangannya dan pergi kea rah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Ino pun menyusul Sakura setelah mengucapkan salamperpisahan pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap pintu kelas yang masih menganga lebar setelah Ino pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata merasa bersyukur bahwa di antara ribuan orang yang membencinya, ia masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang berusaha menghiburnya. Walau seingatnya, sejak awal para sahabatnya itu tidak setuju dengan hubunganna dengan Naruto. karena itu, Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dianiaya oleh beberapa gadis karena Naruto.

Kelas kini sudah tak berpenghuni lagi selain dirinya. Tak ada suara satupun selain suara detik jam yang kedua lengannya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dari jendela kelas yang masih terbuka, suara-suara siswa-siswi yang masih mengikuti kegiatan ekskul terdengar samar-samar dari arah lapangan. Hinata menggenggam tas sekolahnya dan menghampiri jendela di ruangan itu.

Gadis manis itu menatap lapangan sekolah dari jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tak ada hal khusus yang benar-benar ingin di lihat Hinata. sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan seorang berambut pirang sedang berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi lapangan bersama beberapa murid lainnya. Sepertinya, lelaki itu sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai bermain basket.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pemuda itu.

Tapi teriakkan para gadis di sedut lapangan memudarkan senyumnya. Para gadis itu menjerit-jerit memanggil Naruto tanpa henti. Jujur Saja, Hinata tidak suka dengan itu.

Tanpa terasa, jam telah berputar dan menunjukkaan bahwa waktu kini telah berubah menjadi pukul setengah enam. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu begitu saja.

'_Waktunya pulang…_' Batin Hinata beranjak meninggalkan posisi semulanya.

~'~"~'~

Langit mulai berubah warna. Dua buah warna saling bertubrukan di atas sana. Biru dan Jingga seolah beradu kekuatan untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling layak mewarnai langit kota itu saat ini. Awan-awan putih di atas mulai berwarna Oranye. Bagai sebuah kapas yang tercelup dalam cat minyak. Para burung mulai berteriak parau. Seakan menjadi bel bagi semua hewan di muka bumi untuk pulang kembali ke sarangnya.

Seorang pemuda mengambil langkah seribu sepeninggalnya ia dari ruang ganti baju. Setelah mengganti baju olahraganya dengan sebuah seragam putih yang ia kenakan tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam celana seragam yang bermotif kotak-kotak, tak lupa sebuah _blazer _hitam yang ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya, Lelaki itu mendobrak pintu ruang ganti seenaknya dan berlari seenaknya tanpa menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu. Teman-temannya yang sedang berganti baju berteriak kesal memakinya.

"Pintunya, Wooi!" Teriak lelaki berambut cokelat yang tak mendapat balasan apapun dari orang yang di makinya. Wajar saja. Naruto sudah berlalu tanpa sempat mendengar lelaki itu meneriakinya.

Naruto terus berlari Jauh tanpa menghentikan ayunan kakinya. Sesekali, ia membenarkan letak tasnya yang ia sampirkan di bahu lain yang tidak tergantungi _blazer_nya. Anak rambut Naruto yang berwarna kuning, berkibar keemasan mengikuti laju angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Rambut lelaki itu selalu memantulkan cahaya keemasan kala sinar matahari senja menimpanya.

Melewati pintu gedung Konoha dan pergi ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Tanpa berhenti, Pemuda bermata biru itu melompati pagar setinggi pinggul orang dewasa dan kembali berlari, masuk ke dalam hutan-hutan berpohon jarang di belakang pagar itu.

Secara perlahan, Naruto mulai mengurangi kecepatan melangkahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia kini telah berjalan dengan santai. Buliran keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian dahi dan lehernya. Seolah sedang membelai wajah Naruto, dan merambati setiap lekuk wajah tampannya.

Naruto mengenakan ujung kemejanya untuk mengelap keringat yang ada di wajahnya. Kegiatannya itu menyebabkan perut penuh lekukan otot itu terlihat dengan jelas. Sesekali, Lelaki itu mengibas-ngibaskan kemejanya ke depan belakang untuk mendapatkan udara yang dapat mengurangi kegerahannya akibat berlari.

"Yo!" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat seseorang sedang berdiri menyamping dan bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon. "Maaf, Aku lama…" Lanjut Naruto masih mengibaskan kemejanya.

Orang yang ia ajak berbicara menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab. "E-eum... Aku juga baru sampai…" gadis itu menunduk dan mengangkat badannya dari sandaran pohon.

"Ku kira kau lupa dengan janji kita ini..." Canda Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum seakan menjawab tentu-saja-tidak.

Naruto memilih untuk berhenti sebentar, tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Ia masih bernafas satu-satu sedangkan gadis itu hanya terpana melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Seorang Naruto yang bermandikan keringat setengah kering, kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sampai menempel di badannya dan mengikuti setiap lekuk tubuh atletisnya. Sedang mengusap keringat yang masih mengalir di keningnya menggunakan ujung kemeja panjangnya. Matahari senja di belakang Naruto adalah _background_nya.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto bingung karena mendapati Hinata terpaku menatapnya. Gadis yang ternyata Hinata itu, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena terkejut dengan suara _baritone _Naruto yang memanggilnya. Kini Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan ada-apa?

"A-eng… Naruto-kun berlari dari kelas sampai kesini?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia mengaitkan jari-jemarinya pada gagang kulit tas sekolahya.

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Lebih tepatnya sih, dari ruang ganti baju…" ucap lelaki itu kini ia mulai melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak hutan itu. "Apa aku bau keringat?" Tanya Naruto terus terang pada Hinata yang sudah berjalan di sisi kanannya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat mengakibatkan beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak kesana kemari. Bahkan ada yang menyangkut di bibirnya ketika ia telah berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng-Nggak, kok!"

Jujur saja, Hinata sangat suka mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto saat ini.

Naruto memandang Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia berinisiatif untuk menyelipak jari telunjuknya antara pipi merah muda Hinata dengan anak rambutnya yang menempel di bibir Hinata. Mengaitkan jarinya dengan rambut Hinata, kemudian menariknya agar tidak menempel pada bibir Hinata.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Hanya langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar saling bersahutan. Senja semakin naik. Berbanding terbalik dengan posisi mentari yang semakin turun menuju tempat peristirahatannya. Warna kejinggaan semakin pekat mewarnai bumi Konoha.

"Ne, Hinata…" Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana tenang. Lelaki itu merapatkan bagian kanan tubuhnya pada bagian kiri tubuh Hinata. perlahan-lahan, ia mengaitkan jemarinya pada jari-jari mungil Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Naruto tetap memandang lurus kedepan walaupun kedua pipi lelaki itu sedikit memerah. Hinata balas menggenggam tangan besar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk putus denganku?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menuju jalan setapak berbatu yang mereka lalui. Gadis itu diam selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menjawab. "N-nggak putus, kok… Hanya merahasiakan hubungan kita dulu sampai keadaan tenang…"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maksudmu para _fansgirls-_gilaitu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil saat mendengar Naruto menggunakan kata 'gila' untuk mendeskripsikan para _fansgirls_nya. "Bukan… maksudku para laki-laki yang kemarin."

"Yang kemarin?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba berfikir. "Ah! Para laki-laki nggak waras yang mengaku-ngaku penggemarmu itu, ya?" tebak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk berat. Ia tidak suka dengan kata-kata 'penggemar' yang di gunakan Naruto. "S-sekarang mereka sudah tidak mengganggu Naruto-_kun_ lagi, 'kan?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mata birunya terangkat menatap langit oranye. "Yah… begitulah… setelah tahu bahwa aku dan kau putus, mereka hanya nyeringai saat melihatku. Sok ngerasa menang! Rasanya pengen kuhajar saat itu juga!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan yang sebelumnya menggaruk kepalanya. Hinata kembali terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang. Apa kata gadis itu? 'Naruto-_sama_ milik kita semua!'." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar dibuat-buat. "Huh! Apaan? Memangnya aku barang!" Naruto menggerutu kesal. Hinata tersenyum lagi, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan Neji?" Naruto menanyakan pada Hinata perihal kakak sepupu Hinata. Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata menunduk, "Ah, Neji-_niisan_… N-Neji-_niisan_…" Hinata terdiam dan menggeleng. "Neji-_niisan_ masih… Nggak setuju. N-Neji-_niisan_ memarahiku saat pulang dengan baju basah. Sepertinya Neji-_niisan_ tahu kalau yang melakukannya adalah penggemarnya Naruto-_kun._ K-karena itu ketika kukatakan bahwa aku telah putus dari Naruto, ia senang sekali…" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Ck! Akan ku beri peringatan para cewek-cewek kurang hajar itu!" Kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"J-jangan, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinatapun –hampir- berteriak. "Jika Naruto-kun melakukannya, Mereka akan mengira kita masih pacaran-"

"Kenapa? Kita memang masih pacaran, 'kan? 'Putus' itu hanya bohong saja!" Naruto tersulut emosi. Kali ini, ia benar-benar berteriak. Membuat Hinata terkesiap dan matanya menjadi basah karena tak biasa dengan suara keras. "A-_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku terlalu emosi…" Naruto mengembalikan volume suaranya.

"Apa kau menyesal pacaran denganku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang paling tidak dibenci Hinata akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tak di genggam Naruto, untuk menarik ujung lengan baju Naruto. "K-kumohon jangan berfikir seperti itu…"

'_Aku hanya ingin melindungi Naruto-_kun_!'_ Lanjut Hinata dalam Hati. _'Aku tak tahan melihat Naruto-kun harus selalu mendapat luka karena berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami ini…'_

Sayang. Hinata tidak mengatakan alasan tersebut selain di dalam hatinya.

~'~"~'~

Jalan setapak telah sampai pada ujungnya. Hutan telah habis mereka lalui. Kini mereka telah keluar dari hutan dan mendapati diri mereka telah berada di sebuah dataran tinggi yang memampukan mereka untuk menatap seluruh penjuru kota dari tempat itu. Beberapa lampu sudah tampak menyala, mengingat senja semakin jelas.

Naruto menghampiri pagar pembatas yang mengitari sebagian tempat itu tanpa melepaskan tangan Hinata. hal itu membuat Hinata mau tak mau mengikuti Naruto.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus di tempat itu. Membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian sang angin. Rambutnya bergerak-gerak riang mengikuti tarian angin.

Hinata menatap wajah menyamping Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum bahagia. Walau masih terlhat beberapa bekas luka mengering dan memar kecil di sudut-sudutnya, wajah itu masih terlihat gagah di wajah Hinata. membuat Hinata tersenyum sendiri saat melihatnya.

Hinata memindahkan wajahnya ke depan. Dengan gerak perlahan, ia menutup bola mata kelabunya dan berusaha menikmati sentuhan angin di seluruh kulitnya. Aroma udara segar memenuhi paru-parunya. Sungguh. Perasaan yang membuat siapapun merasa damai di sana.

"Hinata." Gadis itu membuka katupan kelopak matanya kala pemuda di sebelahnya memanggilnya. Pemandangan kota dengan beberapa lampu kelap-kelip serta _background _langit berwarna emas merasuki penglihatannya.

"Aku masih tidak paham, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita dan lebih memilih berhubungan diam-diam seperti ini…"

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata juga tengah memerhatikan dirinya.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi, dan apapun pilihanmu, Aku tetap menyukaimu." Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar dibuatnya. Pernyataan cinta dari lelaki yang di sukai seorang gadis selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, bukan?

"A-aku juga. A-aku… menyukai Naruto_-kun_…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Jemari Naruto semakin kuat mengaitnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum puas. Ia merasa bangga bisa memiliki gadis yang paling dielu-elukan laki-laki manapun di sekolahnya. "Aku tahu, Kita tidak bisa pergi kencan ke Bioskop, atau ke _Café_, atau ke kedai ramen, atau ke tempat-tempat orang berkencan pada umumnya karena kita harus merahasiakan hubungan ini…" Naruto memegang pundak Hinata dengan tangannya yang menganggur dan memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya. "Di sekolahpun kita harus berpura-pura tidak peduli satu sama lain agar orang-orang percaya bahwa sudah nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi di antara kita."

"Tapi aku akan selalu membawamu ke sini. Saat matahari tenggelam ataupun terbit. Karena di sinilah tempat kencan kita." Naruto mengambil jeda sedetik sebelum menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu kembali mengangguk. Rasa senang menjalari seluruh hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan kebahagiaannya semakin sempurna kala tubuh Naruto condong ke arahnya dan menempel pada tubuh Hinata, kemudian tangan lelaki itu merengkuhnya dengan erat, namun tetap lembut. Seakan Hinata adalah sebuah benda berharga yang akan pecah jika Naruto terlalu kasar menyentuhnya. Dagunya ia letakkan pada bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, mendengkeramkan jari-jari itu pada punggung Naruto. kepalanya ia senderkan pada leher Naruto. Beberapa anak rambut lelaki itu menggelitik wajahnya.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata. ia angkat dagunya dari bahu Hinata dan memundurkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata perlahan. Hinata hanya menurut dan mengikuti gerak Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto memerhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Seteliti-telitinya. Mata _amethyst_ gadis itu bersinar bahagia menatap Naruto. Wajah Hinata yang merona malu semakin merah karena sinar oranye matahari menerpanya. Bibir merah basah Hinatapun ikut bersinar akibat memantulkan cahaya senja. Membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk segera mengecupnya.

Dengan gerak lambat, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Hinata. Hinata yang dapat menangkap keinginan Naruto segera menutup matanya dan memasrahkan dirinya pada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Hinata akan menerimanya. Karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto bukan orang jahat. Karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak Hinata sukai.

Dengan perlahan, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya lagi, Hinata yakin bahwa bibir Naruto lah yang tengah menyentuhnya.

Tangan Naruto memegang salah satu pipinya. Dengan terkadang lelaki itu mengusapnya pelan, penuh kasih sayang. Sedang Hinata, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram lengan tangan Naruto yang berbalut baju seragam.

Matahari senja yang berkilau keemasan bagai batu _topaz,_ akhirnya mulai turun ke peraduannya. Warna jingganya semakin lama semakin memudar, digantikan oleh warna biru dongker yang menunjukkan telah datangnya sang malam.

Mereka melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Ah! Padahal aku mau lihat matahari terbenam bersamamu!" Seru Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk matahari yang telah hilang entah kemana.

"Sudahlah Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata tersenyum lembut, mengelus lengan Naruto untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Besok kita bisa datang lagi ke sini, kan?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari yang sebelumnya menatap ujung langit menjadi menatap gadis di depannya. Ia tersenyum sumringah sebelum berkata…

"Tidak hanya besok. Kita akan selalu ke sini selamanya! Kau harus menyiapkan dirimu, Hinata!

~'~"~'~

**Hinata**

.

.

_Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak mengatakan alasanku yang ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita ini, dengan jelas._

_Aku… Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu harus terluka karena mereka yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita. _

_Jika aku membuat mereka berfikir bahwa kita sudah tak menjalin hubungan apapun, Mereka tidak akan melukaimu, 'kan, Naruto-_kun_?_

_Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang lemah dan pengecut. Yang tidak berani membelamu ketika kau diserang. Hanya dapat menolongmu ketika darah sudah mengalir dari kulitmu._

_Maafkan aku Naruto_-kun_…_

_Aku yang lemah, pengecut dan tidak berdaya ini, dengan tidak tahu dirinya masih ingin memilikimu yang kuat dan bercahaya cerah seperti mentari senja._

_Maafkan aku karena hanya bisa melindungimu dengan cara bersembunyi seperti ini._

_Maafkan aku karena menjadi pengecut._

_Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_…_

~'~"~'~

**Naruto**

.

.

_Maaf, Hinata._

_Kurasa satu kata itu saja tidak cukup._

_Aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat mereka menganiayamu._

_Aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu ketika kau disiksa oleh iblis-iblis itu._

_Aku hanya bisa menghapusnya, ketika air mata itu telah mengering di pipimu._

_Aku yang bodoh dan selalu bertindak sok kuat ini, selalu berpura-pura di depanmu. Selalu berharap bisa selamanya menjadi pahlawan di matamu. Walaupun aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi pahlawan yang sesungguhnya untukmu._

_Aku tidak bisa melndungimu karena aku lemah. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melindungimu. Dan dengan sombongnya, aku masih meng-_claim_mu sebagai milikku. _

_Dirimu yang bersinar lembut seakan matahari subuh. Tidak menyilaukan siapapun yang melihatnya, tapi tetap membuat siapapun terpana._

_Maafkan ketidak berdayaanku ini, Hinata._

_Maafkan aku…_

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

#angkattangan. Targetnya 10 rb words… jadinya Cuma 6 ribu -_-

Oke, Rippe tahu, Rippe tahu… Ceritanya pasti aneh dan kepanjangan… bahkan nggak bisa di bilang simpel… gomen… sudah berusaha dan hanya ini yang bisa RIppe hasilkan #pundungdipojokan. Habis ngebet banget pengen ikut challenge fic ini… pengen ngebanyakin Archieve NaruHina biar nggak kalah dari pair yang lainnya. Semoga NH sering-sering ngadain challenge fic kayak gini…

Untuk judul, mau Rippe kasih penjelasan. Saffron itu dalam bahasa inggris artinya Kunyit. Tapi bisa juga di artikan kuning/jingga. Maaf, judulnya kampungan -_-

Mm… apa perlu sequel? Mungkin sebagian orang nganggap matahari senja sama matahari subuh(pas terbit) itu sama. Tapi menurut Rippe berbeda. Pas matahari terbit, Cahayanya nggak terlalu silau sedangkan kalau senja, matahari tuh berwarna oren dan warnanya hampir menutupi sebagian besar langit. Makanya Rippe ibaratkan Hinata dan Naruto. yah, itu menurut Rippe, sih… maaf kalau ada yang nggak setuju… -_-

Okeh, cukup sekian… terima kasih pada yang sudah menyediakan waktunya buat baca fic aneh ini. Apalagi bagi yang bersedia menekan tombol review di bawah. Hehe…

Sampai jumpa di fic-fic berikutnya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Signatured

.

**Ririrea**

**~Rurippe no Kimi~**

.

.

1 Juni 2013


End file.
